


Prey Eats Predator

by Merry_Fruit_Jam_903



Series: Sonic the Predator [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Burps, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Gen, Some Humor, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Fruit_Jam_903/pseuds/Merry_Fruit_Jam_903
Summary: After Sticks picks a bit too much fun at Sonic's fears, he decides to enact some revenge.Mature content warning is actually a little warranted this time due to some choice dialogue near the end.





	Prey Eats Predator

As Tails switched through the many channels on the TV, he could hear Sonic in the back rummaging around for drinks and snacks for them to share. Sonic seem to have a picky taste, making small comments like “Nah,” “Nope”, “Boring”, “Been there, done that” tossing every other item around. Eventually he made a definitive choice and came back to the couch with a bag zesty chips and a six-pack of cherry soda.

Tails continued flipping through the channels, being just as indecisive as Sonic had been with the snacks. They’d rummaged this old TV from a garbage pile outside Eggman’s base, it still worked fine, and came with a cable box with a whole new set of channels the gang had never watched before. TV for humans, rather than animals Sonic and the gang were.

Eventually Tails landed on a nature channel, after Sonic, annoyed, told him, “Tails, bro, just pick one already.”

The blue hedgehog cracked open a can of soda and offered Tails a can.

Tails looked at the can and frowned. “Dude, you got cherry? Cherry’s gross!”

Sonic shrugged. “More for me, then.”

They both finally tuned in to the show, and it was a small documentary about hedgehogs. The hedgehogs didn’t look a lot like Sonic and Amy. They were far smaller and had more spines on their backs.

Sonic sat up, his hand full of chips. He cheered, “All RIGHT! HEDGEHOGS!” before shoving the chips into his mouth and eating them loudly.

Sonic was very excited and enthralled with the documentary at first, but eventually, more gross details on creature came in to description, and he loss a considerable amount of interest, along with receiving a few grossed out looks from his fox friend next to him.

Nature is kinda gross sometimes.

Eventually the documentary came to describe animals that were enemies and predators to the hedgehog.

“In many spaces, but primarily Britain, the greatest predator to the hedgehog is the badger,” The female narrator explained. “In the areas where badgers are plenty, hedgehogs come scarce.”

Sonic sat back, a little unnerved, not noticing the light punctures his quills made into the seat.

He thought about Sticks. She was his friend…did he have to start worrying about her all of a sudden? Worrying that she was going to _eat_ him?

He kept listening, along with watching the footage. The badger on the screen didn’t look much like Sticks, save for some similar markings. It was slowly approaching the hedgehog, which had curled into a ball as means of defense.

“Badgers look very cute and cuddly and can be quite the docile creatures. But watch out; they aren’t so kind towards their prey. Look out, little hedgehog.”

Sonic started to break out into a sweat.

The badger on screen sniffed the hedgehog and played with it a little, before proceeding to eat it.

Sonic yelped and jumped behind the couch.

On the TV, he could hear the narrator say, “A very unfortunate event for this little hedgehog.”

Tails turned around looked down from the couch at Sonic. “Sonic, are you scared?”

Sonic fumbled a defensive response. “N-no! I’m just…surprised I…I didn’t expect that to happen.”

“Are you thinking about Sticks?” Tails asked curiously.

“No!” Sonic said, more nervous than before. “It’s not she’d ever do that me!”

Suddenly, the door swung open, and it was, coincidentally, Sticks.

“HEY DUDES,” She yelled. “I GOT A BUNCH OF WILD BERRIES!”

She ruffled her pigtails and, indeed, a bunch of wild berries fell out of them, covered in some of her hairs.

“What are you guys watching?” She asked, coming over to the couch.

“A documentary about hedgehogs,” Tails replied. “Sonic’s scared because badgers are apparently predators to hedgehogs, and he’s afraid you’re gonna eat him or something.”

Sticks got up and looked down at the sweating, nervous hedgehog from the couch. She seemed kind of amused at such a preposterous idea. “Really, Sonic?”

Sonic tugged at his scarf, alarmed. “No…! Well, uh, maybe,” he let go of his scarf and became more defensive. “I’m not _that_ scared, though!”

Sticks smiled slyly. “Not that scared, huh? Well, it’d still be a good idea to watch ya back. I might…”

She leaned back, only to lunge at him “…GETCHA!”

Sonic yelled and shielded himself from her, only to lower his arms and see Sticks had moved back again, not making any moves to attack him. She chuckled at him.

Sonic glared up at the orange badger as she sat back down and continued watching with Tails.

Sticks always had a bit of a mean sense of humor, but it was…rather cruel of her to purposefully scare him like that.

It wasn’t an exclusive event either.

Over the next couple of weeks, the badger would occasionally make jokes of similar caliber towards Sonic; stepping towards him as if to strike, emphasizing her hunger towards him, and even saying “I’m so hungry I could eat a hedgehog!” on multiple occasions. Some of the crew even laughed along with her at his reactions.

Eventually, one day, Sonic had once again taken out the six pack of cherry soda he’d drunk only one can of and decided to just finish the whole pack because he didn’t know what else to do.

On his third can, Sticks walked up to him and did again.

She snuck up on him and jumped in, yelling “RAHHHH GONNA EATCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sonic dropped his near empty can of soda, and, in the middle of yelling, burped loudly.

Sticks stood silently for a moment, surprised, before bursting into a fit of crying laughter. “HAHAHA! OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS THE BEST ONE YET, SONIC!!! YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FREAKIN’ FACE!!!”

She walked away, still laughing loudly.

Sonic scowled and opened his fourth can of soda before chugging it.

While drinking, he thought to himself, ‘What’s her deal? Why does she get such a kick out of this?’

On to the fifth. ‘It wasn’t funny to me the first time, and it’s still not funny after the fortieth. Why’s she milking it so much? Does she really just find it that funny?’

He burped loudly, mid-thought. He rested his hand on his stomach as it growled loudly. Perhaps five sodas in a row wasn’t a good idea.

He continued his thought, though. ‘I gotta get back at her somehow. Throw her own joke back at her.’ His stomach growled again. ‘Maybe…take it a step further.’

He quickly formed a plan to lure Sticks out of the house in the next hour or so.

Outside, he put up a flyer he took about a minute to write and draw.

Sticks stepped out onto the porch, intending to dig around in the soil for artifacts, and upon noticing the flyer, read it.

_ROBOT APOCALYPSE: THE TRUTH IS OUT!_

_Come out to the SPOOKY gem cave by the forest to learn the TRUTH about the ROBOT APOCALYPSE!_

_RIGHT NOW! IMMEDIATELY AFTER YOU SEE THIS FLYER! THERE IS NO WAITING!_

The words were accompanied by a crude drawing of a robot zapping the city.

Sticks rolled her eyes. She already knew the truth. What would this loser know that she already didn’t?

Still, she went to the cave. Might as well hear what they have to say.

What she was unaware of, was who she’d really meet there once she entered.

She stood at the entrance to the cave, and looked around, skeptical. “Hello? I saw the flyer ya put up. I think you’re full of crap but I’m gonna listen anyway.”

She stepped in further and turned around to look outside. There didn't seem to be anyone else around....it was oddly suspicious.

She wondered aloud, “Maybe I’m at the wrong spooky cave.”

Behind her, he licked his lips and slowly approached.

She heard the noise of his footsteps and asked yet again, “Hello? I know you’re here, I can hear you walking.”

Suddenly, Sticks felt herself be grabbed by the shoulders, and she yelped as her head was shoved into someone’s mouth.

Struggling violently as the fleshy tongue grossly licked her face, she was eventually forced down the throat as her attacker began to swallow her.

Outside, Sonic stepped more into the light as he shoved more of Sticks into his wet, slimy maw. It’s kind of hard to eat your prey in the dark if you don’t have night vision.

She kicked and yelled inside of his throat as he moved his hands to grab her waist as he swallowed the shoulders and her chest came up to his mouth. He drooled messily from his mouth as he swallowed more of the badger.

Eventually Sticks felt herself hit a hard wall of muscle. Utterly baffled and disgusted at her situation, Sticks thought this’d finally be the end, and whoever this was would spit her back out now.

Sonic felt Sticks stuck at the sphincter leading to his stomach, and proceeded to push her in harder, taking more gulps to open his stomach from the pressure. Inside, Sticks felt her face forced into the wall of flesh more, before it finally began to open under her and she was shoved down into the stomach, down into the hot, bubbly acids that reeked of this person’s past meals.

…Well…no chance of escaping now.

She inspected the insides further and found that this person had not only drunk a ton of soda, but also had a half-digested chilidog in their stomach.

…No. It couldn’t be. Was Sonic the guy that was swallowing her whole right now?

Sticks’ waist and hands were up to Sonic’s mouth now after her fall, and he swallowed them with a few gulps before bringing her knees up, her still kicking in protest. As more of Sticks packed into his stomach, Sonic let go of one of her calves and used his now free hand to hold his gut and support the weight. Her skirt wouldn’t go down very easy, but this hedgehog wasn’t a quitter, and, despite her hard struggling, he wasn’t going to spit her out so soon. He lathered her skirt up with as much drool as he could, before taking a powerful gulp, swallowing her legs and bringing up her boots to his lips. It was time to finish this.

He could feel Sticks punching his insides as he swallowed her calves, and, wanting to be rid of their taste as soon as possible, her boots. Sonic took one last satisfactory gulp as he’d finished the last of Sticks.

The orange badger felt her feet rush down into the stomach with her, and she then proceeded to thrash about with her whole body, kicking, punching, and yelling obscenities.

Sonic leaned on a cave wall for balance and stumbled as his heavy prey thrashed within his gut.

He rested his hand on his belly and exhaled. This had been the first time he’d ever done something like this and it was obvious he could’ve planned it a bit better. All the soda from earlier, along with Sticks, was causing a ton of discomfort in his stomach. He pounded his chest and let out bunch of loud, wet, burps before moving his hand from the wall only to lean his backside onto it, rubbing his squirming, distended gut with both hands.

“Guh…-URP-…I’m gonna have indigestion for days,” He groaned as he patted his stomach, burping. “But this is worth it,” He smiled, his mouth dripping with saliva.

Inside his stomach, he could hear Sticks yelling. “SONIC?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT ME?!”

Sonic burped once again, stroking his squirming gut. “Ohhh, I dunno, Sticks. I guess I was a little hungry,” He replied, licking his lips. “Did you know you kinda taste like berries?”

Sticks kicked his stomach harder. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME OUT!!!”

As he was letting the gas out, Sonic was starting to enjoy the feel of this. How full and big his stomach was, as well as the squirming of his prey from inside. It was kind of turning him on…which was weird.

Ah well, different strokes for different folks.

He thought about Sticks’ request, patting his gut. “Hmmm...maybe! I’ll have to think about it.”

He could hear his stomach groaning and churning, along with Sticks’ ranting inside as stroked it gently, continuing to let out a loud burp or two every couple of minutes.

As the stomach acids around her began to burn, and she heard the echoing growls of Sonic’s gut, Sticks put up an even harder struggle as she could sense the end coming closer.

The blue hedgehog slid down the wall to sit down and feel his prey fighting and struggling inside his belly. He massaged his gut a little, still feeling some pain and bloating, but overall, he was mostly content. Sonic sat back and yawned as a drowsy feeling came to him. He eventually nodded off and began to nap with his head on his bulging gut as Sticks still thrashed about inside of him.

As she felt more burning around her from the acids, along with pressured feeling from losing oxygen, Sticks began to panic and yelled out to her predator.

“SONIC?! SONIC, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!”

As she began to hear his loud snoring, however, she realized this was it.

She continued fighting with all her energy as she began to be digested, before she passed out from the lack of air in his stomach, leaving her body limp to digest easy.

\--

Sonic woke up to his massive gut having shrunken noticeably, becoming a little more squishy and flabby. It was still huge, though.

He poked it. No struggles or kicks. Sticks…was now gone. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He didn’t intend on leaving her in there for as long as he did, or even digesting her. But his body appeared to have made the final decisions for him.

He felt a lot gassier than he had before falling asleep. Pounding his chest, he let out a few burps before burping up Sticks’ necklace.

Welp…She was gone.

Sonic slowly got up, one hand on the wall, and the other on his belly. He still felt huge, weighted down by his gut. He could barely carry himself. “Jeez, Sticks, how much do you weigh?” he asked himself.

Before Sonic could leave, Shadow appeared in the entrance, stopping in front of him.

Shadow and Sonic locked eyes dumbfoundedly at first, before Shadow looked down at Sonic’s huge gut, backing away a little.

“What…did you eat?” The dark hedgehog asked him.

“Uhh,” Sonic hesitated a little. “Sticks?”

“The weird badger girl?” Shadow asked him again.

“Yeah,” Sonic replied.

Shadow went quiet for at least minute before continuing. “You know what, I’m not going question it. Have fun with your weird vore fetish, I don’t care as long as you get the hell out of my cave.”

That’s right, this was Shadow’s cave.

Sonic stepped out and let Shadow in. After, the blue hedgehog waited some more as what was left of the orange badger digested inside him. Eventually, nature called, and Sonic relieved himself in the woods.

It was late at night out now, and Sticks was completely digested, having left Sonic with a couple of extra pounds.

The blue hedgehog walked back home and entered as quietly as he could. He was caught coming in and met with a fuming Amy Rose on the other side of room, who had turned on the light before coming.

“Where have you been all day, Sonic?! Where’s Sticks?!”

Sonic tried to make up an excuse on the fly. This had to be something Amy would believe. “I was…volunteering at charity services? It takes a lot of time, ya know.”

Amy walked up closer to him and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, obviously doubting him a little, before massaging her temples and asking, “Okay, but where’s _Sticks_?”

Sonic continued thinking. “She, um…retreated to her…underground bunker…and kind of barricaded herself in there?? She told me she’s not coming out until the robot apocalypse is over with, so…we kind of won’t be seeing her for a while.”

Amy frowned and clicked her tongue. “Gosh…I’m gonna miss her a lot. Why does she have to be so delusional about these things?”

Sonic rested a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure she’ll at least write.” He looked away awkwardly, trying not to feel horrible about all of this.

Amy smiled, but then slowly looked down at his gut. She poked the chubby belly he’d gotten from digesting Sticks not too long ago. “Sonic…have you…gained weight?”

Sonic already knew his made-up excuse. “Chilidogs…they go right to my gut.” He smiled, feeling more awkward than ever.

Amy rolled her eyes. “You and your awful diet, I swear.”

She walked away from and entered back in the room she came from, closing the door behind her.

Sonic sighed in relief, wiping some sweat off his brow. He’d really gotten away with this. At least with Amy. Tails would be harder to convince, but Knuckles will kind of believe anything.

He thought on it more. Maybe he’d let the joke get to him more than it should have…but it’s easy to enact some unneeded revenge when you’re mad and hungry.


End file.
